


On Behalf of Lily Luna Potter

by purple_fairy_lights



Series: Explanation of Harry Potter Characters [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Explanations, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_fairy_lights/pseuds/purple_fairy_lights
Summary: why harry's children are named what they are and why it makes good sense even though the names are often criticized. please read with an open mind and a grain of salt.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Explanation of Harry Potter Characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685014
Kudos: 6





	On Behalf of Lily Luna Potter

on behalf of lily luna potter, the name luna, harry's idea, xenophilius' influence, and the deathly hallows

upon the war ending harry and ginny reconciled their love and over time they felt ready for marriage. during their engagement harry ordered for his original home in godric's hollow to be restored and it was ready by their wedding, which was held in the church where harry's parents were buried, a beautiful ceremony with a reception at the weasley home, the burrow. after their wedding they wanted to spend some carefree time together, living in the house harry and his parents once lived in. however, when the time came, ginny was pregnant with their first son. i'd assume that they went over many names, hagrid and rubeus feeling a bit too rugged for the time being, colin creevey's name should probably be saved for someone in his family, fred should be saved for george, regulus was tributed in a different way. sirius died a bachelor, with no family, as his disowned him, and he died at the hands of his family too. so they decided to give sirius a family by including his name in their baby's. but with the decision of harry and ginny together, they decided to honor harry's father, who without his bravery, perhaps harry wouldn't be there to this day. so, with the birth of their son, he was given the name, james sirius potter.

afterwards, a couple years later, ginny was once again with a child. another boy, they learned. and though their family slightly protested, with harry's idea and ginny's influence, they settled on the middle name severus, from severus snape. he was a triple agent, and though you may love or hate him, without his influence the light side may not have won the war. because he was how harry found the sword of gryffindor and wouldn't have learned what dumbledore truly wanted or that harry himself was a horcrux without snape, who in the end, gave his life for the cause of the good. the potter boy's first name was more supported by the family, albus, from albus dumbledore. he guided harry, he was incredibly influential, one of the greatest wizards of his time. and without him perhaps harry wouldn't be here today and without him they wouldn't have won the war. so, when ginny gave birth, a long and painful labor, led them to albus severus potter. 

lastly, a year later, ginny had fallen pregnant for the third and last time. this was their last chance to name a baby and it was a girl. they took this opportunity, which ginny immediately insisted, that they honor harry's mother the way they had his father, so it was immediately clear that her first name would be lily. afterwards, they had to decide on a middle name. harry went to hermione's to talk it over i'd assume, or something similar. maybe he thought of it on his own. but he suggested luna to ginny, the name of one of ginny's best friends that held so much more. her immediately reaction was "for luna lovegood, or for remus, lupin i mean." at first confused as to why ginny suggested remus, but once they talked it over, the name luna fit perfectly. they wanted to leave the name remus lupin open for teddy to one day use on his children, instead, they opted for luna. luna, meaning moon, was a nod to remus as he was a werewolf. it also honored luna, their close friend and a good individualistic fighter, however, it was bigger than that, a tribute to xenophilius lovegood, whom without him they wouldn't be where they are today. xenophilius told them of the deathly hallows, made them realize what voldemort was after, what they needed to do, and opened their eyes to help them win the war. it only made since. (if this doesn't click in your head i would go back and watch deathly hallows part one, if you don't like to sit through camping perhaps just go to the seen in the lovegood home.) and so, their daughter was born lily _luna_ potter. 

some people upon hearing harry and ginny's children's names would criticize them, assuming harry must've chosen them all or that the people who were honored with harry's children's names didn't deserve it, but they were smart and well though out, whether you like them or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> take my points seriously.  
> i make canon compliant assumptions.  
> the cursed child is not considered as canon but the ideas from it that i agree with are ever so slightly incorporated.


End file.
